


Divergent

by Copperfur



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dysfunctional Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merging of two prides into one calls for a celebration in the Pridelands. Uru, the next Queen, and several of her pride-sisters have given birth. Watch as the cubs mature. It is a new era: loyalties will be tested and relationships formed. [Pre-TLK 1].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Wound

The sun shone harshly down upon the savanna, forcing most of the land's inhabitants to seek shade from the heat. In the shade of a cave made by two rocks collapsed over each other, a lioness gently licked her cub.

 

The mother, Zuri, was with her cub, Sarabi, in the cool refuge of the cave, away from her abusive mate. Zuri was cleaning her daughter's ear, which had a cut in it made from her mate's claws in a flying rage.

 

A few minutes of licking the wound until all traces of blood and dirt were gone, Zuri nudged her crying cub. Sarabi looked up at her mother through a waterfall of tears, her lip trembling. Their red eyes met, both showing sadness, but in different types. Zuri leaned in and licked up each of the salty tears, clearing her cub's sight of the blurriness they caused.

 

“Mummy,” Sarabi said, her voice nearly breaking. She buried her face into the fur of her mother's neck the second Zuri stopped cleaning her face.

 

“Sabby,” Zuri whispered quietly. She gently stroked her cub’s back with her paw as she felt her cub's tears renewed, leaving wetness in her fur.

 

“Shh, Sarabi. Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay,” Zuri whispered quietly. But there was a tinge of regret in her voice, as if she wasn't all that believing of her own words.

 

“W-why'd daddy do that, m-mummy?” the cub cried, her voice breaking into sobs. “W-why'd h-h-he hurt my ear, mummy?”

 

Zuri held tightly to Sarabi as she howled. A few tears dripped down from her own face, but she quickly wiped them away. She would not allow herself to seem weak before her daughter.

 

“I'm sorry, Sarabi. I never knew that he would do something like that,” Zuri said sadly.

 

“But why he do that, mum?” Sarabi said between sobs. “All I did was come over and say 'hello' and he clawed me. What did I do?”

 

“Nothing, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. It was your father's fault,” Zuri replied. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember the first time he had acted cruel to her. She remembered the first time he had hit her. It was during their late teen years. It had been an accident, but she had run away crying. When he had caught up to her, he had apologized and said he would never do anything like that to her again. But he had lied.

 

When they became mates, he would often come home in a foul mood, many times his temper flaring. She thought it was just something at the moment and it would pass, but she was wrong. It was if a side of him that she had never seen had come up and took out all his anger out on her. He would often hit her for the smallest of things, or at many times for just staying some feet away from him and breathing. His hits became more and more hard, often times leaving bruises that would take days to heal.

 

When she was announced with cub, she tried to hide her pregnancy from him, worrying that if he knew it would result in more and more beatings. She swore as Sarabi formed inside her that she would let nothing bad happen to her. On the day Sarabi was born, her father was on a three-day trip at the time. She looked at her cub and realized how utterly beautiful she was. She had her eyes and a lighter mixture of her father's coat. Zuri had never thought that she had loved anything so much ever before. On that day, she promised her cub as she slept in her paws for the first time that she would try to be the best mother to her.

 

When her father came home two days later, he had stormed into the den and was shocked to see her with their child that he knew nothing about. He had declared her a traitor to him and had nearly attacked her had some of the other pride lionesses not stopped him. The leading male had declared him guilty of attacking his family and had exiled him from the pride, never to return. Zuri had thought she'd be safe now, but in the midst of night he had snuck back in and threatened her and her cub to come with him. She had no choice but to follow him.

 

They wandered to the border of the two lands separating the Pridelands and their home. Their pride had been at war with the Pridelanders until it had come to an end through a peace treaty. Sarabi had grow up here, seeking love and affection through her mother where her neglecting father could not. She thought nothing bad would ever happen until today. Her mate had come home, completely in a rage. He had sought out to take it out on her, but then Sarabi had come up to him and his blow had come onto her. She had rushed over to her crying and bleeding daughter as her mate roared at her and stormed out of the cave. She then realized she couldn't stay with him any longer.

 

Her thoughts cut off as Sarabi called her name. She stared down at her tear-stained cub. “Mummy. What are we going to do now?” Sarabi asked. Zuri looked surprised, but then leaned down to clean the dried tear trails off her face.

 

“I think I may know, Sabby,” she replied quietly to her.

 

...

 

At Pride Rock, the heat was affecting the pride as well. Everyone was hanging out in the shade on the side of the giant rock. The king, Ahadi, was resting in the shade of some trees with his pregnant wife, queen Uru, and his two sons; the eldest, Mufasa, and the younger one, Taka.

 

Ahadi was laying on his side on the cool sandy ground, his wife nestled beside him. Ahadi had a light gold coat with an orange mane and his eyelids covered ruby irises. His wife was a deep contrast to him. She had been a rogue and had joined the pride after finding the waterhole that had saved the entire land during a horrible drought. She had later become his mate and mother to her two boys and to her new cubs on the way. Being not from the Pridelands, she had many different characteristics than the other pride members. Her coat was a deep scarlet shade and her nose was black, like her son Taka's. Under her eyelids lay two electric green orbs.

 

Their two sons, Mufasa and Taka, looked very similar to their parents, but with a few differences. Mufasa had his father's looks and build, but his pelt was a bright gold. Taka had inherited many of his mother's traits, but his pelt was orange in colour. Both were napping alongside their parents. Mufasa had chosen Ahadi's mane as a good spot to nap while Taka had went with in his mother's paws as his.

 

Their family time, however, was interrupted by the flapping of wings from up above. Ahadi looked up to see his majordomo, Zuzu, flying down from above. The pink and purple hornbill alighted on a stone next to them in the shade, breathing heavily from the heat and her tiredness. It took a few moments before Ahadi greeted her.

 

“Good day, Zuzu. What is it that you have travelled through this awful heat to speak about?” Ahadi asked.

 

“Sire,” Zuzu panted out. “At the border! Two lions, a lioness and her cub! They want to speak with you. They wish to join the pride.” Ahadi's ears perked up, as did a few of the other lionesses napping around them.

 

“A lioness and her cub? Did they tell you their names?” Ahadi asked. Zuzu nodded.

 

“The mother, Zuri, and her cub is a girl named Sarabi,” Zuzu replied. A small gasp came from a lioness beside them: Sarani, a member of the hunting party and a mother to the only girl cub in the pride. She had given birth to her cub, Sarafina, just a few weeks ago. The cub had her mom's complexion, but her eye were a mint green, assuming they came from her unknown father.

 

“Sir, I believe we should help them. If there is a cub and her mother asking permission to join our pride, would it not be honourable and the right thing to do to allow them to join, or at least stay awhile?” Sarani asked.

 

“Of course. Zuzu, did either of them give any specific details into why they were asking to seek refuge here?” Ahadi asked.

 

“Indeed, sir. The lioness requested in order for her and her cub to get away from her abusive and cruel husband,” Zuzu replied. A gasp came up from many of the now-awake pride members. Ahadi looked shocked at the thought of abusing one’s own family. It took a few moments before he spoke again.

 

“Very well, then. Zuzu, send for these two lions. Have them meet me at Pride Rock. There we'll talk about letting them stay here,” Ahadi ordered.

 

“Yes, sir.” Zuzu replied, bowing down with her wings outstretched. She then turned around and began flying in the direction where she had last seen both of them.


	2. Meeting the Pridelanders

Zuri and her cub, Sarabi, made the final journey towards the base of Pride Rock where Zuzu informed them that the king and queen would meet them. Zuri hoped King Ahadi would be lenient towards them and understand a mother's quest to protect her child.

 

“Mummy,” Sarabi began. The cub, somewhat livelier than her downcast state before, jumped every few steps as she walked beside her mother. “What will they be like? Will they take us in?”

 

The Outlander lioness looked warmly at her daughter, who was the same as her. “I think they will, Sabby. The bird said the king was very understanding.” Her angular face showed her underlying concern, though. What would happen if her mate followed them out of spite and started a war with King Ahadi?

 

Zuzu flying overhead alerted Zuri to the fact Ahadi and Uru were approaching. Zuri nudged her daughter, preparing her for the arrival of the king. Sarabi sat instantly, like a well-raised cub.

 

Uru sat back a bit due to her advanced pregnancy, but still close to her mate. Ahadi looked them over, noticing Sarabi's scarred ear. He would rather die than ever hurt one of his own offspring, but wouldn't realize the extent of grief he would later go through.

 

“Welcome Zuri,” Ahadi greeted, nodding at the lioness and her cub in turn. Zuri and Sarabi nodded back. “It must have been a difficult journey in the heat.”

 

“It wasn't too bad,” Zuri admitted. “We had our fill of water from the watering hole after we arrived. I hope that was alright...”

 

Ahadi smiled at them. “That was fine. We've had a plentiful season this year, so there is much to go around.”

 

Ahadi then discussed the main topic of why he had invited them and Zuri offered to let him examine Sarabi's ear. He did so, gently holding the cub's head to one side with a paw. It was lucky Sarabi was three months old; if she had been any younger, Ahadi realized the blow to her ear could have struck her head and potentially killed her.

 

“Zuri, you are a very lucky mother. The blow to her ear could have killed her if she had been any younger,” Ahadi murmured quietly.

 

Zuri's face showed surprise and then resignation. She simply sighed and nodded. “I am, yes,” was all she said. “Thank you for taking us in. I do have a concern that my mate will follow us and cause a war for you.”

 

Ahadi chuckled. “We're more than prepared for anything. Don't worry yourself. Would you like to come and meet the rest of the pride?”

 

“Yes, please!” Sarabi cut in before her mother could answer, causing Zuri to glance at her daughter and laugh.

 

Ahadi walked back to Uru and nudged her, indicating they were heading back to Pride Rock with Zuri and her daughter. Uru hefted herself up, walking slowly because she was due to give birth to Mufasa and Taka's siblings soon.

 

Zuri walked beside Uru and started a conversation with her, while Sarabi bounced beside Ahadi.

 

“Any day now?” The lioness asked the pride's leading queen.

 

Uru nodded. She could feel the cubs squirming around as if they couldn't wait to be born. Part of her hoped they would have an easier birth than Taka's; she had been worried sick when Taka took forever to arrive, compared to Mufasa's easy birthing process.

 

Picking up on Uru's concern, Zuri did her best to help ease the anxious queen, lest her cubs come early. Uru breathed a sigh after a moment and faced Zuri. “Thank you for helping me.” The queen was grateful and bowed her head in respect.

 

Ahadi had watched the proceedings from a distance with Sarabi by his side. He noted how easily Zuri calmed Uru down, realizing the pride needed a lioness with those sort of skills in the group. _I think she will fit in quite well_ , he decided.

 

As they finished climbing the side of Pride Rock, Ahadi had a cub run into his leg. “Sarafina!” A warm, but firm motherly voice called. “Don't run headlong into things!” The rebuke was light-hearted, Sarafina's mother knowing her daughter was just showing off.

 

“Mother!” The responding cry was full of giggles and Sarafina looked up at Ahadi, before seeing that the other female cub was present.

 

Uru slunk into the den to rest, feeling her time was coming sooner than she expected. Ahadi watched her go, before moving to the side with Zuri to observe Sarabi's interaction with Sarafina.

 

Sarafina and Sarabi stared at each other for a while, noticing each other's differences. Before long, Sarafina charged at the older former-Outlander cub, nearly knocking her over. _I'm older and heavier than her, but she nearly knocked me off my paws!_ Sarabi realized.

 

A feral grin of challenge crossed the older cub's face and she swiped Sarafina off of her paws with one swing of a paw, pinning her by the chest. Tilting her head, she grinned down at the younger cub. “I like your style,” she admitted to the Pridelander cub. “May I call you 'fina?”

 

Sarafina laughed and licked Sarabi's face, not caring now that she used to be an Outlander. “You can call me whatever you want.”

 

Sarani had watched the event happen from the mouth of the den and strolled up to meet Ahadi and Zuri. She was proud that the Outlander cub had made friends so easily with her daughter. It really proved that the peace treaty between the two prides was going strong.

 

Ahadi knew Sarani's sentiments, but wasn't so sure himself. His brother was Outlander born and bred. He had been first in line to the throne, after Ahadi, but then Ahadi's sons were born. Ahadi could only imagine what fury boiled inside Utawala now that he was once again shunted to the back with the looming births of Mufasa and Taka's siblings. The king felt Utawala was going to try something and it would happen soon, but he wasn't sure when.

 

...

 

Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Ahadi's brother was having a discussion with the hyena matriarch.

 

…

 

After a few minutes of Sarabi playing with Sarafina, Ahadi interrupted them. “Come girls. Sarabi, do you want to meet my sons?”

 

The former Outlander cub looked excited at the possibility of meeting the future rulers of the Pridelands. “Yes, please, king Ahadi,” Sarabi babbled, nodding as well.

 

Ahadi smiled warmly at the cub and beckoned with a paw. “This way,” he commented and walked towards the den. Sarabi trotted after him and couldn't contain her excitement. As they got closer, she saw Mufasa and Taka playing tag with each other.

 

A chuckle from Uru, who watched them with half-lidded eyes due to her resting, and a friendly reminder to Mufasa. “Muffy, don't hit your brother so hard. Taka's not as strong as you.”

 

Ahadi growled from the entrance, the noise emanating deep within his chest. Mufasa and Taka knew that signal, having been taught it from when they were young. The brothers turned and saw Sarabi standing beside their father. Mufasa saw his future mate and a beautiful lioness once matured, while Taka saw an Outlander like he was.

 

Taka was rather sore that he looked more like an Outlander in appearance than a Pridelander, but it didn't bother Mufasa what Taka looked like. They were brothers and that was it.

 

Sarabi took a pawstep forward and bowed her head in respect of the princes. “Hi, I'm Sarabi,” she introduced herself, raising her head again.

 

“I'm Mufasa,” the golden cub responded. “This is my brother, Taka.” Taka knew the difference between them was what Sarabi was about to learn. “What happened to you?”

 

Taka sighed, looking down after his brother's comment. There it was. Mufasa's directness. He had no tact.

 

Sarabi wasn't put off, though, which surprised Taka as he glanced up again. “My father did this to me. So we fled and sought refuge here.”

 

Mufasa gasped in shock and Taka's eyes widened, before he looked at Ahadi. He could never imagine _his_ father doing anything like that to any of them. Taka crept forward, his eyes solely on Sarabi. “A-Are you okay?” He whispered out.

 

“Yes, thanks for the concern,” she replied, grinning as if the attack had never happened.

 

Taka blinked, unable to believe what he just heard. Was there something wrong with this cub? How could she be fine after getting most of her ear ripped out? His concerns were pushed to one side when he heard Muffy's voice.

 

“Don't worry about it, Taka. She's fine now; it's her way of coping with a trauma. C'mon, let's go introduce her to the other animals who live here.”

 

Mufasa trotted off, waiting for his brother to catch up. When he did, Sarabi tore after them in a challenge and the trio burst out laughing as they traversed the rest of the land.


	3. Shadows Lurk

After a week's time, Zuri and Sarabi had been accepted as full-time pride members. Sarabi had bonded easily with Mufasa and Taka and the three of them usually played together now, along with Sarafina.

 

It seemed to be a time of happiness and joy in the pride. Yet, not all of the lions were happy.

 

Outside of the Pridelands and buried deep in the Outlands, a certain lion plotted. Utawala, son of the late king Mohatu and younger brother of king Ahadi. His resemblance to the king was uncanny, yet his pelt was thinner, dirtier and littered with scars from past battles. His claws stood out permanently from his paws and his mouth revealed rows of bared, razor-sharp teeth. His eyes were red but, unlike Ahadi's, they bore deep hatred within them. His appearance just screamed malicious.

 

Across from him sat a female hyena. Nywele, matriarch of the hyena clan, close associate to Utawala. The hyena clan bore a deep grudge against the lions of the Pridelands, having been driven out over prey disputes. Everyone, from the elders to the newborn pups, hated the Pridelanders. Nywele had taken pity on Utawala, since he was exiled from the Pridelands by his father after attacking his brother due to being chosen as the next king over himself. He received a scar over his face that would stay with him the rest of his life and mark his treason. It slanted across his forehead and over his eye before just stopping on his cheek.

 

Utawala wanted revenge on his brother and she wanted revenge on the lion pride. Thus was their collaboration in the plan.

 

“Have you selected your target?” Nywele asked, her voice raspy from the dust and lack of water in the Outlands.

 

Utawala grinned and nodded. “Yes. His name is Taka and he is my loathsome brother's second son. He will play a great part in the plan we have in store for him.”

 

Sharp teeth came into view as the matriarch bore her fangs in a grin. “Excellent. Soon the Pridelands will know our pain and we shall regain control over what we have lost.”

 

“Indeed. Now if you will excuse me, I must be off to converse with the scouts and hear what they have to say about what they've seen in the Pridelands.” With that said, the lion disappeared into the shadows.

 

Nywele sighed. Soon her clan would be flourishing again in the Pridelands instead of wasting away in the barren and hot Outlands.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard barks and scratching from the termite mound behind her. Her three pups, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, must be getting in a tussle again. Another sigh escaped her lips as she went over to separate them. She would go and join Utawala in a minute, but her pups came first. A good mother always knew that.

 

Taka and Mufasa were playing the other cubs near the watering hole, splashing in its cool waters and leaving paw prints on the sides. Sarabi and Sarafina were teamed up against the brothers in the middle of the splash war and both teams tried to get the other one wetter.

 

Unbeknownst to the playing cubs, Utawala was close by, hidden in the tall grass, with his scouts nearby. Utawala narrowed his eyes closer than before, focusing on Taka. On his signal, his scouts would go and separate him from the others. All they needed was one last member to come.

 

Rustling from the tall grass behind him alerted him that she had come. He turned his head slightly to see Nywele coming up beside him and into her position. She nodded at him and he reciprocated the motion.

 

The cubs froze as they heard growls coming from the grass beside them and gasped in fear as six hyenas jumped out, focusing their sights on them. The cubs then broke out of their paralyzed state and screamed as they started in the direction of Pride Rock.

 

Taka took up the rear, being the closest one to the hyenas biting at their heels. He had been the last one out of the watering hole and he had struck his paw against a rock while playing in the water. Because of this, he was trying to avoid running on it, though he was beginning to lag behind.

 

The lead hyena, Nywele of course, waited until he had fallen back a couple more feet before she intercepted between him and the rest of the cubs, forcing him to halt. His eyes widened as he realized six hyenas surrounded him in a circle, baring their teeth and growling. His eyes darted all over, searching for an opening in the circle.

 

Suddenly, Nywele leaped towards him. He saw her coming. An opening appeared behind her. He sprinted towards it, barely missing her jaws as he shot out of the enclosure, away from them and the direction to Pride Rock. The hyenas charged after him.

 

He was slowing down fast, not only from his paw but from playing just minutes ago. He began to start thinking of the horrible things that would and could happen to him if he was caught. Chances were, from what he heard about them, they would kill him and then eat him. Tears began to sting his eyes as he felt fear rush through him. This was the end, he just knew it.

 

Then, out of nowhere, a lion leapt out of the grass and over him. He came to a halt, standing tall and proud before the hyenas. They came to a complete stop, seeing the size of the lion. Taka stopped as well and turned around, trying to look at his saviour.

 

The lion growled at the hyenas, leaving them shocked at first before snarling back at him. The female charged at him, but he was not fazed. He lifted his paw up and struck her in the jaw, sending her crashing some feet away.

 

Taka carefully crept up to the brave lion who had saved his life after they had disappeared. He looked up at him; he looked mostly like his dad, but had many differences and so many scratches and scars across his body. He knew his parents told him he wasn't allowed to talk to strangers, but… it wouldn't hurt to say thank you, right?

 

“H-hey mister,” he called out. The lion turned towards him and looked at him. Taka stared into his red eyes, just like his dad's, but... something was really different about them. “I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there.”

 

The lion tuned completely towards him and gave a toothy grin. “No, I want to thank you. You're going to help me make the Pridelands a much better place,” he said. Without warning, he took a vertical swipe at Taka's face, leaving a fresh scar on the cub's right eye. Taka screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, sobbing in agony.

 

Utawala grinned, but then his ears pricked at the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned and looked out into the distance to see a group of lions, including his infernal brother, heading towards where they were. He growled and turned back to the cub. He grasped Taka's head, making him look up with dazed eyes. “To be continued,” he warned, dropping Taka back down and rushing away into the grass, towards where the hyenas had just gone.

 

Mufasa and the other cubs had rushed home and to the other pride members, when Mufasa realized something. Taka wasn't with them! After a moment's panic, he quickly gathered together most of the pride, including his father, in order to go search for Taka and help if needed.

 

They had rushed out immediately, right back down the escape route they had taken. What they saw next shocked them all. Taka was lying down in the grass and his paw was over his right part of his face. He was shivering all over and he looked to be in real pain.

 

Ahadi quickly ran over to his son, gently rubbing his youngest son's back to get him to lift his paw off his face to see the damage that had been done. “Taka? Son? Are you alright? Can you tell me what's wrong?” He asked in a soothing voice.

 

Taka whimpered before slowly lifting his paw off his face. If any of the lions were shocked before, they were horrified now. A small, vertical slash had been made across Taka's right eyelid. Though it was small on his face, blood had poured down from it, making it appear way worse than it was. His other eye was left unscathed though his normally clear irises seemed cloudy.

 

Ahadi gaped at his son's appearance. “Taka? Who did this to you?” he asked softly.

 

Taka didn't say anything for a moment, but then his single, cloudy eye narrowed at his father. “I-I. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” he screamed. He took a step forward towards him, but the second his paw hit the ground, his leg buckled and he fell face forward, becoming unconscious.

 

The pride gasped again, turning to their king for his reply. He said nothing, but sighed, moving to his son's side and taking him by the scruff of his neck, holding him up in his mouth. The pride watched he began to make his way back to Pride Rock. Only one thought stood clear from all the rest in their heads.

 

His son's statement. He hadn't even denied it.

 

A month had passed since Taka's scarring, but it seems that the entire pride had changed as well. Ever since Taka accused his father of his injury and Ahadi hadn't even denied it, everyone was now distrusting of each other, but mostly towards the king himself.

 

Taka had recovered form his shock, but the scar still remained. Rafiki had done his best to heal up the wound, but the pink line over his eyelid would always serve a reminder to the thing that had attacked him.

 

Another thing had changed about him. Taka seemed to have shrunk since his mysterious encounter. While he was once as buff as Mufasa, he was now lean and scrawny. Rafiki had done an examination and, much to everyone's horror, found out that a parasite had somehow gotten in him and made him thin. The pride suggested that the parasite may have gotten inside of him from a flying insect, like a mosquito, that had been carrying the parasite so that it had gotten into his bloodstream during Taka's injury.

 

His personality had changed as much as his body. Taka was once a sweet, playful cub; now he was more shy and withdrawn. He wasn't very social with the rest of the pride much now. They all held some concern and worry for the youngest prince. They wondered how this would lead into the kingship debate.

 

Despite all the negative changes in the pride as of now, there was some good news. Queen Uru was expecting her cubs and the pride happily anticipated their new prince or princess.

 

At least one happy thing was about to happen.

 

A scream exited the cave. Tonight, the queen was going into labour, so the entire pride was evacuated form the cave while Rafiki tended to her majesty. Everyone was on their toes, anxiously awaiting their new rulers, and no one was more on edge than the royal family themselves. Taka and Mufasa were placing in place while Ahadi himself looked more than ready to charge in and check on his wife. Uru's screams grew louder and louder, till they... they stopped.

 

The sound of footsteps and the shaking of seeds in a dried gourd could be heard as Rafiki made his way out of the cave. He turned to the king and princes and smiled.

 

“De queen has given birth to a boy and a girl. Congratulations. You may come in if you are quiet. De queen is tired,” he said. The pride gasped in awe. Another prince and a princess.

 

Mufasa and Taka ran as softly as they could into the cave with Ahadi speed-walking right behind them. In the darkness of the cave, plus it being nighttime, they finally made out the chocolate-brown form of Uru, lying down in the cave. She was breathing heavily, but she still turned to see her boys. She motioned them near her to check out her new babies.

 

They looked over her and gasped in awe at the adorable baby cubs. One had his father's and Mufasa's colouring and looks while the other took after her mother's and Taka's looks. Either way, they were just adorable.

 

“Wow, mum. They're so cute,” Mufasa whispered, watching them squirm a bit against their mother's belly.

 

“They're beautiful honey. Just like you.” Ahadi said. Uru gave a weak smile and gently pulled her two treasures closer to her.

 

“What's their names, Mum?” Taka asked.

 

Uru gently looked at Ahadi, then to him. “Your father and I were discussing names earlier. We were thinking Almasi for this one,” she said, pointing to the golden boy. “And Kamaria for the other.” The cub that looked like Taka and Uru whimpered. Uru gently leaned and licked her head softly, eliciting a purr from her.

 

"Almasi and Kamaria. They're beautiful names, mum.” Mufasa said.

 

“Yes, they are,” Uru said. Then her voice grew on a firm tone. “Listen boys. Your father and I want you to watch over and take care of your little siblings, okay? We need you to look out for them. Since Taka got hurt, we need to make sure what happened to him doesn't happen to them. Got it?"

 

“Yes mother,” Mufasa and Taka said in sync.

 

She regained her warm smile again. “Good. Now, honey, could you please let the pride in? I bet they are anxious to meet the prince and princess too.” Uru asked.

 

Ahadi nodded. “Of course dear,” he replied and began to walk towards the entrance of the cave.

 

Mufasa and Taka crouched down to their bellies in order get a better look at their siblings. Almasi sneezed and opened his eyelids to reveal a pair of red eyes, just like his father and eldest brother. Kamaria also sneezed, revealing a pair of green eyes like her mother.

 

Both of the brothers were enchanted. It was right then that they truly promised in their hearts that they would keep their siblings safe.

 

But sometimes, promises like that just aren't meant to be.

 

Two weeks later and the new prince and princess were already starting to crawl on the ground on wobbly, little paws. Mufasa and Taka split turns taking care of their siblings, usually choosing the one they liked caring for the best. So for Mufasa it was Almasi and for Taka it was Kamaria. Both had the little sibling that looked like them. It was really uncanny; their siblings were really just baby versions of themselves.

 

Mufasa and Taka met up one day, Taka getting Kamaria and Mufasa getting Almasi. After saying their 'goodbyes', they left in their own directions. Mufasa headed out into the sun with Almasi held gently, yet tightly, in his maw while Taka headed with Kamaria into the shade. He came over to some rocks and placed her gently in the shade.

 

“Okay, lil' sis'. Now, what do you want to do today?” he asked the little cub. When she didn't respond, he looked closely at her.

 

“Kamaria? Are you okay?” he asked. Now that he got a better look at her, she didn't look so good. He could see her ribs just barely sticking out and her eyes looked cloudy. He could also hear her breathing; it wasn't too smooth, more like panting. His ears flattened in fear at what might be wrong with his little sister. He then saw something crawling up her tiny back leg. He gasped in horror when he saw what it was. A mosquito.

 

Kamaria had been bitten by a mosquito. Possibly the same one that he had been bitten by. He knew because of it and the parasite it injected into him, he had grown scrawny and thin. But... scrawny and thin on just a newborn cub? She wouldn't survive! He looked down at her again, her eyelids were half closed and she had fallen to her stomach and was panting harder now.

 

She was fading away! She didn't have that much time left! Wasting no time, he gently grasped her by the scruff of her neck and bolted down the side of Pride Rock, heading straight towards Rafiki's tree. He only hoped he could get there in time so that his sister could survive.

 

He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

 

Taka waited anxiously outside. Rafiki had gotten started on Kamaria the second he arrived. He wasn't allowed to check in on her now, but his heart ached in worry for her. She had found to be severely ill, right on his watch. She probably contracted the parasite from him and now she might even die from it. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he kept drowning in his own guilt.

 

He heard wing beats and footsteps and he turned to see his father and Zuzu, the royal family's majordomo, heading straight towards him. Ahadi slowed down to a halt when he saw Taka.

 

“S-son,” he panted out. “W-what happened? Zuzu told me that she saw you running with Kamaria to Rafiki's tree. What happened?”

 

Taka sniffed and brushed away a few tears before replying. “Kamaria. She... she and I were just in the shade when I noticed something was wrong with her. There was a mosquito crawling up her back leg and she looked very thin and weak. She could barely keep her eyes open, so I took her here and... and...” he stuttered. “Rafiki won't let me see if she's okay.”

 

Ahadi's face was horrified at this revelation. The two just stood in silence while Zuzu went to report back to the pride. Ahadi was about to speak when they heard the crunching of sand underneath of feet and they saw Rafiki exit his home, a sad look on his face.

 

Ahadi was the first to speak. “Rafiki. Kamaria. Is she-” he never got to finish his sentence. The look on Rafiki's face told him all.

 

Taka's eyes began to overflow more than ever with tears. “No,” he whispered. “No. No, no, no! Kamaria!” he yelled and bolted past Rafiki into his home. While the two started talking, he began searching around amongst all the pots and hanging plants for his sister. He had to find her.

 

There. There she was. In the middle of the floor, on a straw mat, a dead, brown cub, barely out of her baby stage, laid down motionless on her side. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was left partially open. He chest was still, with no heart beating or lungs breathing. On her forehead, a single white line had been made, vertically, starting from her forehead to her nose.

 

The mark of the deceased.

 

“No! Kamaria!” he screamed, rushing over to her side and burying his face into her little neck, cradling her in his paws as he mourned the loss of his youngest sister. She was dead! Dead. And it was all his fault.

 

As soon as Ahadi and Taka got home with the confirmation, the pride immediately started weeping and mourning for the loss of their princess. No one wept harder for her death than Taka. He curled against the stone wall, away from the pride, and full-heartedly cried.

 

He then felt vibrations in the ground as someone approached. He looked up and through a blurry, grey veil of tears he saw his father coming over to him. He leaned down and forced Taka's face to look up at him with one claw. His glare was deeper than the gorge in the Pridelands.

 

“She's dead. Your sister, your youngest sister is dead. And it's all because of you. This is all your fault,” he said, his voice both emotionless and angry at the same time. He dropped Taka's face and stormed off, leaving Taka just weeping harder.

 

It was his fault. It was his fault his sister was dead. She contracted the parasite from him and now she was dead, all because of him.

 

He shivered and cried harder, curling himself tighter as he sobbed.

 

He had killed his sister. His sister was dead because of him.

 

He was such a monster.


	4. Trust Issues, Truth Revealed

The cubs were now roughly ten months old, though Sarabi was slightly older. Upon Ahadi's _strict_ instructions, Taka was no longer allowed to go near his younger brother, Almasi. Uru, Zuri and Sarani had protested at this denial of a sibling bond, but Ahadi verbally cut them down. He would have none of it, not after what had happened to Kamaria while she was under Taka's care.

 

Deep down, Ahadi suspected something was amiss in his territory, that he had blamed Taka – his _son_ – needlessly and he was determined to sort it out. But protocol always came first, otherwise the animals of the Pridelands would call him an unfit king.

 

Observing Mufasa and Taka walking together, having begun to get their manes, his voice suddenly called out. “Mufasa! Come away from Taka! I want to give you some lessons on leadership!”

 

Hearing this, Taka wilted visibly beside his brother. His father hated him; how could he go on living like this within his own pride? Taka started padding off, but Mufasa stopped him with a whispered promise. “The kingdom will be yours as well, little brother. I give my word.”

 

Taka's eyes, once bright with energy and spirit, were now dull with buried grief and anger. However, they flared to life once more, brightening as Mufasa knew them so long ago. “You promise, Muffy?”

 

Mufasa nodded and drew Taka in close, giving him a hug, sharing his pain. “On my word as a Pridelander, we will be dual kings of this land.”

 

Ahadi was growing impatient. “Mufasa!” He roared.

 

“Go on now and find that Outlander lioness you like,” Mufasa encouraged, burying his head in Taka's neck and nudging him with friendly intent.

 

“Thanks, Muffy,” Taka answered with a tear or two in his eye. He watched as Mufasa strode off to meet Ahadi for the leadership lessons.

 

Taka then took off on his own to get a drink of water at the watering hole and find the ex-Outlander lioness he'd grown to like over the last five months. Her name was Zira and she apparently came from the same pride Sarabi had fled from. _What had happened in that pride?_ He wondered.

 

…

 

While that was happening, Ahadi faced Mufasa at the base of Pride Rock. “I want you to stay away from Taka from now on. Is that understood?”

 

“No,” Mufasa refused. He would not give his father the satisfaction of knowing he was planning to usurp him when he got older. “Why are you saying this?”

 

Realizing his son had seen through him, Ahadi dropped the act and leaned in. “Listen, Mufasa. This whole thing with Taka and Kamaria's unexpected death was all my brother's fault. He's trying to-”

 

“Who?” Mufasa looked confused.

 

“My brother. His name is Utawala,” Ahadi explained. “He's Outlander born and bred and was first in line to take the throne until you and Taka came along. When Almasi and Kamaria were born, I suspect he became even more livid.”

 

Mufasa blinked, taking in the information. “So you're saying he gave Taka that scar? I smelt hyenas there as well. What was that about?”

 

Ahadi lay down on all fours. “Utawala is a business associate of Nywele, the hyena matriarch. The hyenas hate the Pridelanders for driving them out of here last generation. They must have organized the attack on you cubs prior to that morning in order to single Taka out and, ultimately, infect Kamaria through Taka.”

 

Ahadi sighed and glanced up at the sky. If Mohatu hadn't angered Nywele's mother, the hyenas would still be living in the Pridelands with every other animal, hopefully peacefully. He would have to try and mend relations with the clan. If they didn't want to return, though…

 

Mufasa spoke again. “What now? He will suspect you know the truth by now and will likely be waiting for you to come and confront him.”

 

“I am aware of that,” Ahadi deadpanned, before cracking a small smile. “If he wants it so bad, I will confront him. And I will beat the truth out of him no matter what.” The king bared his fangs in a snarl.

 

…

 

Back at the watering hole, Taka crouched beside Zira as they groomed each other. Zira had been angry at Taka's uncle for giving him the scar when she found out, but had stayed her tongue at Taka's pleas for silence. She had also heard what had happened to Sarabi and didn't want it to happen to her.

 

“How are you feeling?” Zira asked in her raspy, rough tone.

 

Taka leaned into Zira's body before he answered. “Angry, yet empty,” the young adult admitted.

 

“That's understandable,” the lioness responded. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Taka was silent for a long moment. “Mufasa has plans to dethrone Ahadi. I'm going to be ruler alongside my brother.”

 

Zira turned to face Taka, studying his visage carefully. She wasn't sure that this was a good idea. What if Ahadi had good intentions underneath the apparent cruelty Taka was experiencing and wasn't the evil figure Taka thought he was? The lioness with a bit out ear voiced her thoughts to Taka, who looked at her in surprise.

 

“You think Ahadi is worried about his brother?” Taka asked sceptically. “Why did he not deny the claim that the scar was his fault?”

 

Zira shrugged. “Honestly, Taka, I don't know. But I'm sure your father had his reasons. Maybe he was gathering evidence he could use in a confrontation against his brother?”

 

Taka had a musing look on his face. “It's possible. For your sake, I'll withhold my judgement.”

 

“Thank you, Taka. That would mean a lot to your father, I'm sure.” Zira hugged the thin lion.

 

Taka patted Zira's head. “Just don't expect me to do it all of the time.” He got up, had a good amount to drink and paused before walking off. “You better keep to the undergrowth; the patrols and hunting parties won't see you that way.”

 

Zira nodded. “Thanks again, Taka.” She also had a drink and hid herself away from seeking, judgemental eyes.

 

…

 

Ahadi stood before his sibling on Outlands' soil. Utawala sneered at his 'royal' brother. The two lions, chosen and non-chosen, countered each other's movements.

 

“Why did you hurt Taka? What twisted plan have you got for my son in that insane mind of yours, Utawala?!” Ahadi yelled.

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Utawala replied cryptically. Dropping the act, he continued. “We plan to mold him into a king killer.”

 

Ahadi was stunned at the news. “Who? I'm stepping down once Mufasa is old enough and Taka will have to wait his turn...” _Unless…_ The realization dawned on him. _They're going to try and kill Mufasa…!_ “You will not kill Mufasa!”

 

Utawala chuckled darkly. “Catch on quickly, don't you? It's probably already too late for you, though. Taka is on a dark path and I doubt Mufasa's brotherly love will be able to save him now!”

 

“No!” Ahadi roared, furious that he hadn't seen his brother's web of deceit sooner. He charged at his traitorous sibling, paws out and claws ready to tear into Utawala's flesh. The malicious lion met Ahadi's charge. With Ahadi roaring in anger and Utawala practically laughing, claws met flesh and teeth met maned necks in the ultimate battle to determine Taka's fate.

 

Ahadi bit into his sibling's throat area, but was knocked away before he could get a firm grip by one of Utawala's hefty paws. Utawala raked his claws down his brother's chest, causing Ahadi to roar in pain. The king responded in kind by biting down and crushing the bones in the Outlander's left front foot. Utawala snarled in agony and limped backwards.

 

“Not so dangerous now, are you, o brother?” Ahadi snapped.

 

Utawala replied with a smirk, before darting in and fastening his teeth on the same area of Ahadi's chest that he had clawed previously. Ahadi tried everything to get rid of him, including gouging his claws into his head, biting his head… only to roar in agony himself as he felt Utawala's mouth form a grin against his body before he deliberately pulled his head back and tore away a sizeable chunk of flesh just underneath his mane.

 

Trembling from anger and adrenaline, Ahadi panted out: “You coward. No wonder Father and Mother never liked you. Always taking the coward's approach to things in life. Mohatu would be ashamed of you, Utawala...”

 

Utawala snorted, apparently amused. “What would you know? You'll bleed out before you're able to return to the Pridelands and that's not counting if we decide to keep you here.”

 

Nywele slunk up beside her Outlander comrade, teeth bared in fury. “You would make a nice meal for my growing pups, Pridelander.” The hyena matriarch glanced over at Utawala. “What do you want done with him?”

 

Utawala smirked once more at his brother before answering Nywele. “For now, let him go. I ripped a pound of his flesh from him, give that to your pups.” He looked back and saw her now older pups – Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. “Shenzi looks stronger. Have you been training her as the next matriarch?”

 

Nywele gave one last fleeting glance to Ahadi, who was slowly limping out of the Outlands, before she growled in annoyance. She wisely kept her irritation to herself, though. “I have been, Utawala. I'm not as young as I used to be and the clan needs a new leader should something unexpected happen to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the newest update on the lives of Mufasa and Taka! And everyone else, of course! Please enjoy and leave a review.


	5. Insecurities and Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: descriptions of blood and flesh mentioned. Be aware while reading.

Shenzi's POV

 

I am disappointed after hearing about the fight's results. Utawala had a perfect opportunity to take out his brother, but instead he let him go. Though I will not outspokenly question my leader, I do inwardly question his motives. Was it just an expression of strength and brutality to drive fear into his brother's heart or was it an act of mercy, showing weakness before him? If the king was gone, the fiercest warrior of all the lion prides, then the hyena's victory would had been assured. We could have stormed the Pridelands today and taken over.

 

As I ponder these thoughts in my mind, I try to recall the description of the fight from Utawala's perspective. Both had fought violently, giving each other hideous, large cuts and scars made by their fangs and claws. Before he had begun speaking, Utawala had generously given us a thick chunk of meat, taken freshly right out of his brother's body as he said. Though the other two boys begin eating it, I notice how big a piece of flesh it is. Torn directly from under the king's mane. Any wound with that much flesh torn out had to be fatal; it would be a miracle for him to survive until he reached the Pridelands before he dies.

 

I shake my head as a light wind comes along. It streams through my developing mane and my bangs. I inhale a deep breath of it and allow myself to recollect my mind.

 

Utawala's brother is a coward, not the other way around. He was the one to be fatally injured today. As Utawala and Nywele say, "the strong shall rule the weak". The so-called king Ahadi will never make it back before he dies. His retreat was a sign of his weakness as both a warrior and a king. When Utawala comes back, armed with the mighty strength of our clan. His brother shall fall and justice shall be rightfully restored back to us. None shall stand in our path. Ahadi shall die at the paws of his brother, just as he should have been years ago.

 

Yet I still wish I could have taken part in the fight now. As future matriarch I would have gotten quite the fighting experience had I not been too late when it happened. I would had taken delight in tasting his blood and flesh fresh off his body while he still lived. Ferocity and lack of mercy is not uncommon amongst the clan; it is simple a way of life for the scavengers, taking the life out of creatures and devouring them with the death that stains them.

 

I will bide my time though. I shall consume the chunk of flesh Utawala has provided for me and my brothers and grow stronger. I shall train to become stronger and skilled at fighting, until one day I will take Nywele's place as matriarch of the clan. One day, it will be me giving out orders to the hyenas as we take over the Pridelands and our order will be renewed as the new era comes forth.

 

…

 

Ahadi's POV

 

Blood dripped freely from his wounds. Every step resulted in some drops falling from his injuries and possibly onto the ground as he limped. The only thing going through a Ahadi's mind was, 'I have to get back to my pride'. Every muscle in his body protested against his movements, which were growing slower and more unstable by the minute.

 

"Cursed brother of mine" he thought, but then he realized what he had just imagined. Utawala, his brother. He remembered when they were young, much younger, barely out of their days as infants. Those memories, those precious few, were the ones where Utawala and he had actually gotten along, where he was proud to say that they were brothers. They had had fun in their cubs years, exploring, playing games, activities with the other cubs.

 

"And then that day came." The day their father had called them both to discuss which of them would be the next king. When Ahadi was chosen, he had thought his brother would have been happy for him. He thought he would accept the decision and still be there for him.

 

He had not expected for him to lash out in rage. Swears, cursing and horrible words came out of his mouth, all directed towards their father or towards him. Their father had intervened when Utawala had surprisingly leapt towards him, claws out and ready to scratch him. The result was grounding for a month and Ahadi lost his excitement of being a king that day.

 

He groaned as his muscles ached harder and his energy was almost sapped completely. His condition now reminded him of the day he exiled his brother. It was another argument, more words, claws outstretched, this time aiming for death. He had defended himself, gaining many scars and cuts in the process. Finally, the pride came in and his brother was subdued. It was then decided that Utawala would never be part of the pride as long as he bore so much hate and resentment towards the king.

 

"And so he was exiled. Huh, and yet none of us knew at the time how dangerous that decision was now" he thought. The gnash where a chunk of his flesh had been torn out burned like fire. It was leaking the most blood. Blood shed by the claw, fangs and hatred of his brother towards him and his towards his brother.

 

"Brother." Mufasa and Taka. He remembered their birth well. His excitement at them being born. His fear of the process and for his mate and cubs. His astonishment of there being two. Two. Just like him and Utawala. He had held a happy expression and good cheer for their arrival, but inside he was in turmoil.

 

Two brothers. Two choices for the next king. Would they turn out like he and Utawala had? Would one hate the other for being chosen? Would it result in the other being exiled for attempted murder?

 

Black spots formed in his eyes. The other parts of his vision grew blurry. The last thing he recalled before he passed out from the blood loss was the light sparkling off the waterhole, his name being frantically called, and a prayer for his two sons.

 

"Great Kings, let the boys not grow up to hate one another."

 

"Sire! Sire!" screamed Zuzu as she saw the great king of the Pridelands collapse before the edge of the waterhole. To her astonishment and horror, she saw that new cuts and marks made by claws and teeth littered his body. Her beak dropped open in horror as she noticed the largest one, a spot where his flesh was ripped out, had caused a small stream of blood to pour out. It had already dripped into the waters and was staining it red.

 

Zuzu felt her heart skip a beat as she felt fear flood her small body. The pride had been worried sick since the king's disappearance for hours and now she had discovered this. Search parties had been sent out and luckily one was nearby. Her wings quickly spun her around mid-air and she dived through the wind, screeching out the names of the group members. She prayed that they would come soon, before it was too late.

 

Uru's screams pierced everyone's ears as she took in the sight of her beloved mate mortally wounded and unconscious before her. She had rushed in to embrace him, not caring that her body was becoming stained with his blood as she wept into his mane. First her cub died, now her husband might. Such tragedy striking twice so soon would not bear in her heart.

 

The brothers stared in horror at their father's form. Both of their jaws had dropped down and their eyes widened as they charged in as well. Tears flooded their eyes, streamed down their cheeks and mingled with their mother's and their father's blood.

 

The lionesses bore the same reaction, although some others covered their eyes, turned away from the grotesque sight or even ran off to alert the others and Rafiki of their found and fallen king. Sarabi and Sarafina were among the few that were off to retrieve him. Thankfully, the shaman lived nearby and would hopefully be able to help the king.

 

Ahadi. He was not only the king of the entire Pridelands, but he was also the husband and father to the royal family. He had so many responsibilities as king, mate and father. If he left them, then who was there to take care of everything and everyone? For everything there was right now, everyone hoped the king would recover. Not only for himself, but for the pride, the cubs, the queen, the Pridelands and the entire Circle of Life's sake.

 

Zira watched from the tall grasses away as a few of the lionesses her age retrieved the mandril/baboon shaman and healer for the wounded king. Her eyes focused on them as several of the pride's strongest lionesses gently helped up the fallen king up onto their backs as they were to transport him to Rafiki's home where all his medicines and healing herbs were at close reach to give the king a better hope at survival.

 

Her legs quietly, yet swiftly moved through the lush foliage as she followed along the group, hidden from sight. She managed to pick up a few glances of the king's condition. His battered, bloodied form sent shivers through her body. She was no stranger to such sights. Her ruby eyes shut tightly as she recalled the last time she had seen anything remotely as graphic as the sight before her.

 

She was running, running from the unseen enemy. It was nightfall and the world was covered with long, scary shadows by the light of the dim crescent moon. Her parents had called to her to "keep running! Keep running and don't look back, Zira!"

 

Finally her stubby, cub legs had finally managed to get her close to a dead, hollowed out tree. A small hollow, possibly dug by an aardvark or something lay just between two of its exposed roots. She full-out sprinted for it, just as her ears picked the snarling roar and two screams coming up from behind her. Her eyes shut as she entered the burrow, barely squeezing her head through the entrance. Her tail curled around her small frame as she hunkered down in fear of what lurked outside.

 

Her breathing was ragged from her constant running. A small string of drool fell down from her lower jaw as she struggled to regain her oxygen levels. After a few minutes of silence and her panting lessened, she quickly wiped away the saliva and flicked it away before swivelling her ears around to listen. It was dark and unfamiliar in the burrow. Thankfully her mother had given her some lessons on relying on other senses when sight was no longer available. Touch, taste and sight were out of the question now, but her hearing and smelling could still be used.

 

Hesitantly, her paws quietly moved her to the burrow's entrance. A thin sliver of moonlight peaked in, but she decided to stick closer to the shadows in case something could peer in and see her. Her ears constantly twitched, but so far she could hear nothing except her own silent breathing and her heart beating in her chest. She saw and heard nothing, yet something was out there, and she could somehow sense their presence. It made the hairs on the back of her neck and back prick of uncomfortably in fright.

 

Ever so slowly, her head reached the head of the hole. The moonlight cast behind her as she took refuge under an overhanging part of the ground at the base of the burrow. If she looked up now, her head would appear in the light and maybe she could look outside and see what may be out there. But she'd be risking the chance of being seen by anyone who may be out there.

 

Taking in a deep breath, her body quivering as she decided, her head slowly came out from under the shadowy overcast and her face turned into the bright white light.

 

She screamed when out of the mouth of the den came a clawed paw that reached for her. Her head immediately ducked but not before the claws hooked under her left each and pulled. Her eyes shut and then widened as a pain shot up through her entire head. She felt something warm trickle down the left side of her head and she knew all too soon what it was.

 

Her legs crawled over to the far side of the den, far enough from the entrance The forelegs still flailed around, trying to grasp its victim. The stench of death and rotten flesh reached her nostrils, making her gag with disgust. Tears dripped down from her eyes as the pain started throbbing. Her right paw quickly swiped up to her head and she could already feel the blood beginning to dry on her face, sticking to her fur and making it uncomfortably messy. Her paw kept coming up until it touched her ear. Her eyes widened as she realized then that a notch had been clawed right into the middle of it.

 

Her eyes widened as she came back to reality. She realized her right paw had travelled up to her ear, so she quickly placed it down again. To her worry, before quickly changing to her annoyance, she noticed the shadows of the lion group fading into the distance.

 

Scoffing in disgust at her own emotions placing her in this situation, she quickly went into a run to catch up to them. She'd promised that she'd try and keep her feelings in, so that they wouldn't interfere in the way she acted or was. And it was a promise she was all too willing to try to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, minus maybe some graphic parts. Please leave a review, they're always happy to be received and we'll see you next time!


	6. A Shattered Pride

Mufasa couldn't believe it when he saw his father lying unconscious in front of him, bleeding out like the sun fades to night.

 

He didn't understand why his uncle would rip out such a large piece of flesh from his father's chest. Did he know it would likely kill the king? If he did, what were his uncle's intentions towards the Pridelands and was his uncle really allied with the hyenas?

 

Sarabi slowly walked up to him and nuzzled the future king with care. She, too, was worried for King Ahadi, wondering what the king's condition meant for the stability of the pride. “Mufasa?” The young lioness asked softly. “Are you okay?”

 

A barely audible answer came back to her hearing. The firstborn shook his head sadly. “I'm in shock,” he murmured. “I… don't want to lose my father, but… there's a possibility I will.”

 

It was getting too much for him to take in; tears started trickling down his face. Sarabi moved closer and offered a helping paw. Too emotional to say anything, the young king took it and Sarabi pulled Mufasa closer to her.

 

“It may not be right now, but in the end, no matter how long it takes, everything will be fine.” She breathed in his ear, having learned the quote from her mother.

 

Mufasa sobbed harder and Sarabi rubbed his back with her paw, trying to help calm his frayed nerves.

 

Uru and the other older lionesses watched with a small amount of pride, despite the heartache they felt at the very real likelihood of losing their leader.

 

Sarabi's mother, however, was by herself, grieving on her own. It had been Ahadi who had offered her shelter nearly eleven months ago. Now she had to watch her protector die before her very eyes. It was a feeling she wasn't used to.

 

…

 

Taka, on the other hand, was livid. He was, of course, upset at the possibility of losing his father; not to mention, his younger brother, Almasi, wouldn't grow up under his father's watchful eye. But he was livid that his uncle had done this to prove a point to Ahadi.

 

Well, he was going to prove a point to Utawala. He didn't want to walk this dark path the battle-scarred Outsider had laid in front of him. No, he would stay in the light and rule alongside his brother, guiding his younger brother while he was at it.

 

Zira noticed his fury and was a tiny bit hesitant to approach him. “You're not going to go looking for your uncle, are you?” She asked, hoping he wouldn't. The pride needed him here, needed both brothers from the first litter here.

 

About to snarl a response, Taka saw the nervousness about his future mate and restrained himself. “No, I'm not,” he answered in a much more level tone. “I'm not a plaything he can command whenever he wants. I will not walk his dark path.” His voice was resolute.

 

Zira tilted her head, impressed, and smiled. “Good to see you've matured a bit. I knew you were stronger than what he appeared to make you out to be.”

 

Rafiki finally came out and stopped in front of the lions, his staff holding him up. “I am sorry, your majesty.” He looked towards Uru, who gasped in realization. “But de king will die. He fell into a coma not long after he collapsed.”


	7. Divided

"Harder, Shenzi! Harder!" Nywele barked as said hyena swatted her paws at an old elephant skull. "You aren't done until the spot where you are scratching has broken through." Shenzi's eyes rolled in her head, yet she narrowed her eyes and hit harder.

 

As Nywele supervised, Utawala paced beside them. Many of his wounds had been bandaged with leaves smuggled into the Outlands, yet he still looked hideously injured. Yet his mind was not focused on the pain in his muscles and joints. His eyes were narrowed in deep concentration as he formulated the next phase of his plan. No doubt Ahadi was critically injured, but he had to be certain there was no way he could recover or lead the Pridelands now. If Ahadi survived, then his plans for invasion would be set back to square one once more.

 

Then there was the problem of Ahadi's sons. No doubt one would succeed him as king if Ahadi by any chance did not survive the injuries inflicted on him. The other… well, he would probably become his adviser or stay as just another member of the pride, only ascending to power if something happened to the older prince. Still, if his nephew was young, he could still be manipulated to more of his liking, perhaps even becoming a puppet to the real ruler.

 

Time was running short for him to figure out his plans. He needed a secure strategy to come in and take over the Pridelands with little casualties and as much brutal force as it took to assert dominance on the Pridelands. But of course, he could not decide anything yet until he knew for positive what had happened and what was going on in the Pridelands.

 

He stopped pacing and turned up to the sky where the sound of ragged wings and the dishevelled figure of one of his spies descended from up above. Nywele and Shenzi also stopped to look up at the vulture approaching before Nywele ordered Shenzi to continue. The vulture alighted before Utawala and gave a crisp bow before the dark king.

 

"Well?" Utawala asked irritably. The vulture had, mm, say sophistication about them and could often act and talk for long periods of time without reaching the point. The vulture looked up into his master's eyes and nodded.

 

"It is done, my liege. King Ahadi, son of Mohatu and descendant of the first king of the Pridelands, is dead."

 

A toothy grin spread across Utawala's face, one so frightening the vulture huddled down and took several steps backwards in fear. The look on Shenzi's face was ecstatic, though it died quickly as she was ordered to resume training. However, Nywele's face bore a similar look of sadistic glee. Utawala suddenly threw up his head and a deep cackle escape his maw.

 

"Excellent," he said once his laughter died down. He nodded to the spy before turning back to the hyena matriarch. "Nywele. Assemble your best hyena warriors. Tonight, while the pride and everyone else is in mourning for their 'beloved' king, we will invade the Pridelands and steal the crown prince from under everyone's noses."

 

A huge crack and crunch sounded forth as Shenzi had finally broken the pachyderm's skull. She looked proudly to the two, receiving a nod from Nywele and a dark grin from Utawala. He cleared his throat to catch back the matriarch's attention before continuing.

 

"And, how about we let Shenzi join in on the attack? I'm sure she would love to try and prove herself on the field, now wouldn't you my dear?"

 

Shenzi peeled back her lips in a grin that showed off her razor teeth and nodded.

 

The sky was grey with clouds. They looked like they would burst any moment now, but it was not so. They held not any water inside them, but their presence highlighted the grief that had swept over the Pridelands.

 

It had rained not too long ago. It had poured down in heavy amounts on the day Rafiki announced that Ahadi's spirit had passed on to be with the Great Kings of the Past. Creatures great and small, from the largest elephant to the tiniest shrew, had gathered in procession towards the spot where the king was to be buried, right next to his parents and the other kings and queens of the past. Many gave their condolences to the queen and Ahadi's three sons, all of which, except for the youngest who was still too young to understand, were mourning and grieving as the rain soaked their pelts.

 

Finally, as the last animal laid a flower on the patch of dirt where the late king laid underneath, Uru suddenly let out a large roar that echoed through the drizzling weather. The sound shook those who had come and the pride to their cores. Mufasa and Taka then joined in after she called out. The lionesses joined in on the call and lastly the animals voiced their cries as they gave the king one last goodbye before he ascended into the night sky.

 

Eventually, the rain stopped hitting as hard yet it still drizzled somewhat. The animals went to go back to their homes for the night, but would stay awake to watch if the clouds would part and they would see the star belonging to their king. The pride then began to assemble for the search as well. The lionesses headed back first towards Pride Rock to begin stargazing while the royal family took a little more time to say their last goodbyes to their beloved king, husband and father.

 

Uru sobbed wholeheartedly over his grave, letting her anguished roars break through the storm. Her body fell onto the ground as she cried, crushing several of the flowers left on the ground. Eventually, she managed to pull herself away from his burial spot and began to head back to Pride Rock, but not without sparing several glances from over her shoulder towards it. Almasi trotted slowly alongside her. His gait was slow as he sensed and felt the dreary and sad atmosphere around him while he tried to keep under his mother and out of the rain.

 

Mufasa and Taka remained.

 

The two princes sat despondently on the ground, right before the spot where they had assisted in burying their father. Both were each in their own thoughts, yet the feeling of grief was swirling like the monsoon storms inside them.

 

Taka suddenly let out a scream to the sky and darted into the grasslands. His vision was cloudy with tears, even more so with the rain, but but didn't matter where he ran. All he wanted to be is alone of everyone and free of the pain inside his heart. Mufasa watched as his brother suddenly left before turning back to the grave. His legs suddenly buckled underneath him and he fell face forward onto the ground. His paws covered his face as he sobbed loudly on the already damp dirt.

 

"F-Father.... n-n-no," he murmured between each shudder. "My leadership lessons... No.... I-I never got to say goodbye..."

 

The frightful weather and howling landscape was his only comfort in his time of sorrow.

 

As the prince cried isolated from the rest, little did he know that at that very moment, he was surrounded by hyenas. In his grief-racked state, he did not pick up the sounds of footsteps and grass wishing around him through the sounds of his sobs and of the storm above.

 

Shenzi came in closest to him, Nywele right beside her. Her hips waggled as she prepared at the dark figure she spotted in the already darkened world.

 

Before the prince knew it, he suddenly felt a pair of sharp jaws bite his shoulder. He tried to let out a roar in pain and to signal the others to come to his aid but, between the storm, distance and the paw suddenly smacking his jaw closed, no help came. The other hyenas charged in, delivering bites all over the young prince's body, not enough to kill him but enough to stun him with pain.

 

Finally, the prince's eyes widened before shutting as a quick paw hit his neck and sent him limp onto the ground. Shenzi released her grip on his shoulder and let out a series of barks into the cold, wet air. From out of the tall grass snuck a much larger figure than the hyenas. He walked stoically over to where the body of the young lion lay and a sharp-toothed grin came onto his face. He lifted his head up and laughed in gleeful sadism to the darkness.


End file.
